Ver en la arena y el mar
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot][Brasil x Uruguay][Luciano Da Silva x Sebastián Artigas][Yaoi] Luciano solo sabe que lo quiere. Aunque Sebastián tenga visiones cortas del pasado que los une, aunque le cueste demostrarle que también lo hace...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la comunidad de Latín Hetalia y yo solo me tomé la molestia de utilizarlos para el fic, que sí es de mi autoría.**

Sebas, Martín y Manuel son de **Rowein** , Luciano es de **hinata-neko** , Julio es de **MadKim** y Daniel de **MakotoHayama**. Aunque los principales solo son Sebas y Lu.

.

.

 **Ver en la arena y el mar**

.

La noche envuelve con una intensa caricia las calles de Río de Janeiro. El calor se pega en el aire con su famosa gracia y la luna pinta todo lo que la luz artificial no alcanza, de un gris hermosamente llamativo. Se sienten las risas y voces altas de la gente que camina a altas horas de la noche, los pasos por la costanera, las olas del mar golpeando la playa.

Sebastián piensa que prefiere la arena fría en la noche en vez de la del día, piensa que la primavera, verano y otoño en Brasil son tan atosigantes como los veranos de Uruguay y que necesita de esas noches cuando está ahí, donde mal que mal el sol no está para matarlo y dejarlo inerte a un lado de los demás. Piensa que prefiere, en general, a Brasil por las noches (sin tanta gente, solo su grupo, no hay un sol sin tregua quemándole la espalda y la cabeza, están la luna y la arena fría, para mejor).

Se molesta en ver cómo su primo mayor va abrazando al chileno, los dos con una botella de ron en cada mano, los dos caminando en eses y el rubio hablando a los gritos y riéndose muy fuerte. Mira hacia atrás también, a Daniel, que se quedó en el camino con Julio y ahora se están besando entre risas, parados a unos cuantos metros que van agrandándose.

Se da cuenta de que la noche es bulliciosa y grata en cierta forma, si son ellos los que arman el bullicio. Gira la cabeza a su lado y levanta la mirada un poco, encontrando la sonrisa ladina de Luciano, implantada en su rostro de niño y piel morena, mientras mira a todos con esa expresión suelta y tranquila.

—Me re voy al hotel, boludo —bramó Martín, arrastrando las palabras e hipando al acercársele, apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Este pibe —Señala a Manuel atrás de él—, está re mal…

El chileno tiene una mano en la panza, está más pálido de lo usual, pero al mismo tiempo parece que finge _muy_ mal _estar_ mal, porque se le nota que frunce los labios en un intento de contener una sonrisa burlona. Sebastián los ve irse de la misma forma que caminaron hasta entonces, aunque ahora entre palabrotas delatoras con respecto a sexo que Martín va tirando y las puteadas de un Manuel que, aunque borracho, le da la timidez.

Sebastián se nota mirando otra vez la arena y el mar, en medio del mareo por la alegría que su cuerpo alcoholizado tiene encima, parece ver la superficie de la arena y la línea del agua que pega contra ésta tambaleándose y cruzándose entre ellas. Entiende que los pies le pican queriendo sentir la arena fría y, en seguida, se saca las chancletas y las deja olvidadas en la caminera para bajar.

—Qué buena onda —suspira, con los pies hundiéndose en la frescura mientras camina más adentro. Al voltear a ver, divisa primero a Dani y Julio, que siguen en lo suyo allá donde los dejaron a una buena distancia, y cae sentado donde está porque le parece, de repente, que el mar se escucha muy fuerte.

Estira las piernas y se recarga con los brazos hacia atrás, las manos se hunden en la superficie arenosa, llevándolo a recargarse en sus codos para no terminar de caerse de espaldas.

La luna alumbra el agua y le da un brillo místico, la ciudad ayuda también, a sus espaldas. No es como si Río de Janeiro se prestara de ser poco luminosa o pequeña, para no marcarse notoriedad. Se hunden sus ojos en el mar de color negro por la noche, a través de las gafas que repentinamente le molestan sobre el puente de su nariz.

Al quitárselas, viaja en su mente.

Ve a su yo de niño, en las playas que hoy le pertenecen a Punta del Este, se ve con su padre Charrúa y lo ve a éste rindiéndose a los pies del extranjero. Ve a otro niño entonces, moreno, con una carita cargada de inocencia e ingenuidad, lo ve vestido como ellos (como los de afuera) y lo odia por un momento.

Pero entonces el mocoso sonríe y su corazón lo voltea de un sacudón. Y ya se ve más tarde, escuchándole la risa contagiosa que no odia para nada. Ve un par de manos queriendo apretarlo y a sí mismo queriendo huir, y pasa fugazmente Martín por ente sus visiones vagas, antes de volver a verse en las playas del principio.

Se ve desarmado y abatido.

Y ve, a sus espaldas, al niño que ya no es niño y que casi olvida por completo, que es un muchacho de apariencia joven que le da una mirada lastimera, lo ve más alto que él, lo ve desinteresado y con la desesperación borrándose de sus expresiones. Lo ve viéndolo y aliviándose de hacerlo…

Cuando presta atención, tiene una mano en el puente de su nariz, los lentes en el pecho y está acostado al completo en la arena. Y Luciano está sentado a su lado, con las piernas flexionadas y los codos sobre las rodillas, su calzado veraniego a un lado, y mira concentrado y serio el mar, como pocas veces se le aprecia. La luz de la ciudad dándole de atrás no lo deja apreciarlo bien, le turba la visión ya desmejorada sin los anteojos.

Pero tampoco tiene ganas de usarlos, a veces siente que le tapan más de lo que ayudan.

Se sienta con pereza y dificultad, el brasileño gira a mirarlo.

Por un momento, en esos ojos abiertos con interés sobre él y en la ingenua expresión que enmarca Luciano, ve a ese niño de aquel tiempo. Sebastián siente una desazón tremenda y suspira profundo, levantando los hombros en el proceso y volviendo a bajarlos. Luciano sonríe y él siente un tirón en el pecho y un nudo armándose en la garganta.

Maldice al alcohol, porque no solía pegarle para la melancolía ni a la tristeza casi nunca, pero en ese momento siente que quiere llorar de una forma para nada madura.

No sabe cuándo Luciano logró el cometido que le impusieron y al que se aferró, con ganas propias pero con distintos objetivos. No sabe cuándo el moreno logró ponerle una mano encima para lograr su conquista, una más intensa y profunda de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Pero Da Silva se metió en el corazón de Artigas y se lo robó, así como no pudo su padre con sus tierras y completamente desinteresado de éstas.

—Sos un tarado —reclama, encogido en su lugar, mirando con la cabeza de lado hacia el mar y tratando de concentrarse en eso, no en el hecho de que una de sus piernas toque una de las del moreno, no en la risa breve que el aludido suelta por su acusación, sin sentido para él—. No te rías, dejáme…

—Estás borracho, Sebas…

—¡No estoy borracho! Estoy alegremente entonado y eso me da problemas para concentrarme en lo que debería decir o no —explica rápido y científico, notándose igual un poco atolondrado por lo ligero de su habla—. Pero vos sos un tarado de verdad.

Luciano arrugó el entrecejo, ofendido.

—¿Por qué? —Hizo un puchero, haciendo que el otro se quejara lastimoso al verlo.

—Por hacer eso, bo. ¿No te das cuenta que te ves excesivamente hermoso?

El brasileño abrió los ojos un poco más grandes y después sonrió con ternura, aunque media picardía escondida por ahí. Los anteojos de Sebastián se habían caído en la arena, entre sus piernas, cuando se sentó. Los tomó de ahí y los sacudió patosamente en el aire antes de guardárselos en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué tocás?

—No te toco —Se defendió automático.

—¿No me querés tocar?

Luciano abrió más todavía los ojos, mirándolo pasmado y en silencio por un segundo, después apretó los labios para no empezar a reírse. Lo transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa y se inclinó al uruguayo, que seguía mirando el mar en aparente indiferencia, pero tensándose a cada instante de cercanía.

— _Se você quer…_

Para más sorpresa suya, fue interrumpido por el charrúa, que se giró a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apenas lo escuchó, volteándolo a la arena de espaldas mientras lo besaba con intensidad y se le medio subía encima. Apenas pasó la sorpresa, lo rodeó con sus brazos también y giró sobre sí, cambiando posición sin dejar de besarlo.

Sebastián enredó las manos en el pelo oscuro, sintiéndose molesto de estar a gusto por tener a Luciano sobre su cuerpo, tan bien encajado y besándolo con intensa ternura. Le rozaba los labios y los presionaba con los propios, los movía con paciencia y lentitud, como quien saborea algo demasiado especial para terminarlo rápido. Y el uruguayo siente el placer en sus labios desparramándose a su cuerpo, atontándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Ves que sos un tarado? —Pareció renegar, el otro sonriéndole divertido casi sobre su boca, ya que él mismo no lo dejaba alejarse más—. ¿Por qué me gustás tanto?

—¿Por qué eres tan lindo?

—¿Por qué me querés tanto, si yo te odiaba? —preguntó inconsciente.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul de día y sale la luna de noche, Sebas? —murmuró, callándolo por darle a entender que, a su modo de parecer, estaba haciendo puras preguntas obvias.

Artigas suspiró, abrazándolo y volviendo a besarlo. Dejándose agarrar del placer que le provocaban los labios del moreno, y lo necesarios y adictivos que le eran en ese momento de ligera debilidad espiritual.

Luciano lo disfruta, porque lo quiere, porque le gusta, porque le encanta y porque siente que le costó horrores y añares enteros lograr tenerlo como ahí. Porque a Luciano no son visiones borrosas e intermitentes las que le muestra su cabeza, no, él ve claramente al niño que fue Sebastián, el de pelo largo y descuidado, con mirada salvaje e intimidante, de ojos verdes centellantes y agresivos. Los en su memoria.

Luciano ve sumamente bien al muchacho destruido, perdido, ve a su padre queriendo apoderarse de él, a tratos más salvajes de lo que fueron las mordidas o arañazos que el charrúa quiso dar para defenderse de los extraños. El moreno aprecia con claridad tras sus ojos, cómo estos se le apagaron hasta convertirse en los pardos de hoy en día, necesitados de ayuda para ver el mundo.

Luciano aprecia con emoción y dolor el momento en que Sebastián se olvida de él y se va con Martín primero y se marcha también de ahí después, libre, al lugar donde instintivamente pertenece y que al mismo tiempo casi se le desvanece. De la misma forma que Da Silva se le desvaneció prácticamente entero.

Luciano se recuerda a sí mismo buscándolo con desesperación, se recuerda encontrándolo en las playas uruguayas, ya casi como eran entonces, con esa mirada de poco reconocimiento. De los tratos formales como si fueran desconocidos, siendo que antes su amistad y cariño inocente de niños habría podido barrer fronteras enteras. Y al moreno le duele y lo llena de fuerza el recordarse todo el camino desde entonces hasta ese momento.

Las piernas se les enredan y la arena deja de parecerle fría, para su desgracia, aunque el sonido del mar es tranquilizante, sereno y envolvente. Se le va casi por completo la borrachera del cuerpo cuando siente que éste entra en calor, si no por las manos de Luciano que empiezan a bordearle el cuerpo, sí por los besos subiendo de tono y candor.

—Lu —jadea, encontrándoselo cerquita de su rostro con toda esa carita que ponía cuando comenzaba a dejarse atrapar por los deseos—. Vamos —indica, amagando con erguirse, a lo que Da Silva se pone en pie de un salto y lo ayuda.

—Estaba pasándola bien.

—No vas a hacerme el amor en la costa. Nos van a ver, bo —reta, el aludido se ríe divertido mientras se sacuden la arena, robándole un par de besos entre tanto y de camino a la salida.

No sabe cuándo se enamoró perdidamente de Sebastián. Si cuando todavía eran niños y ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo (que es lo que sospecha él y cualquier otro) o cuando lo volvió a encontrar; con los pies descalzos enterrándose en la arena mientras caminaba por sus playas, con el pelo corto, con más altitud y con los ojos tras las gafas enterrados en el mar, de donde los vio moverse en su dirección casi en cámara lenta, mientras su corazón se apretaba de júbilo y dolor.

No sabe cuándo, pero sabe que lo está.

Sabe que Sebastián no se ha olvidado enteramente de su pasado, aun con todo.

Sabe que está en algún lugar, porque el charrúa lo busca cuando algo instantáneo y fugaz se cruza por su cabeza, porque entonces lo ve con una cara que reconoce del pasado y lo hace más dichoso que nunca. De la misma forma que lo ve ahora; sacudiéndose el pelo de arena y frotándose los ojos cansinos por la falta de visión (ya que todavía él tiene guardados los anteojos), después de ver el mar.

Cree que tampoco le importa ya si acuerda o no.

Porque, de todas formas, Sebastián se encargó de demostrarle que lo quiere (aunque no lo diga seguido, aunque le cueste hablar de esas cosas, aunque ya no sea enteramente el mismo de antes) a su modo… y lo hace más, _lo quiere más_ , al pensar que ese muchacho que ve borroso en su mente es Luciano…

 _Cada vez más_ ; al verlo en el mar, al verlo en la arena, al verlo directamente y solo a él.

.

 **Fin**

.


End file.
